Changes
by adriadewinter
Summary: Mulan notices a difference in how Aurora acts as they race Cora to the cell. Part of a two shot inspired by tonight's episode
1. Chapter 1

Changes 1/2 (Spoilers for 2x08)

**AN: After tonight's episode, I'm just brain fried. If they hurt Aurora I may just cry for the rest of my week…**

**Also I have the theory that Cora only controls Aurora some of the time.**

Cora looked down at the heart in her hand as she watched the four heading for the cell to get the ink that would trap her. _Pity about the princess. She had spunk; I liked that. And now they are walking into a trap, so soon I'll get to see my lovely little girl again. _She smiled cruelly at the thought and with a spin and a flash disappeared from her hut.

She reappeared just outside of the cave knowing that she could not use magic once inside, and who knew what would happen if she tried to appear inside. Settling back against the wall, she watched the travelers as she awaited them and Hook to arrive at the cell.

Aurora and the others were hiking as fast as they could to the location of the cell; Snow was pushing them so hard that Mulan had had to ask them to slow down twice for Aurora's sake. She was touched by the warrior's concern, although she had mentioned multiple times that she could keep up, so Snow didn't slow down. Aurora also understood the urgency behind Snows frenzied pace especially after hearing James' predicament. She didn't want to be the person caught behind, or by Cora again.

"Here, Princess." Mulan handed her some water and food as they walked behind Snow and Emma who were alternating comforting each other and encouraging the two friends to walk faster. "You should eat something now especially after being caught by Cora. I also made some salve for your arm to help the burns"

Cora sneered as she watched the princess gladly take the food from Mulan and gingerly roll back her cloak to allow the warrior to apply the salve.

Mulan pulled off her gloves and stuffed them in her belt and then pulled out the slave and opened it. "Princess, this may sting a bit, but I swear it will make it better. May I?"

Aurora nodded and blushed slightly as Mulan started spreading the substance on her arm. She gritted her teeth not wanting to show pain. Mulan finished and then using some cloth wrapped the burn up and tied it off but let her hands linger on the princess's arm. "I… I am pleased that you are all-right. When you were taken, I." She stopped and looked to the side, unable for some reason to continue.

Confused, the princess grabbed Mulan's hands and pulled her around to see tears in the warrior's eyes. "Mulan, what is wrong? Everything is going to be fine. They did not hurt me, why are you crying?"

"I was so worried about you, and I thought I wasn't going to get there in time to save you." The warrior raised her hand to caress Aurora's face. "I could not bear the thought of going on without you. I know I made the promise to take care of you for Phillip, but you mean so much more to me now—I, I just couldn't." She broke down and Aurora wrapped her arms around her as they continued walking.

Cora's eyes widened as she watched the exchange between the two. THIS was not what she had thought Aurora meant when she had been talking to her. _Well this IS unexpected. She has almost forgotten him already. Now her refusal makes more sense… But this cannot be allowed to go on. _She sat there for a few more moments considering what to do.

Aurora looked down at Mulan, her warrior she realized, and made a note to ask Emma what Mulan had been doing since she had been taken away. "Mulan, we are going to be fine, please trust me. We will get to Emma's home and then we can start over. Together. I…if that is something you want."

Mulan looked up at Aurora and wiped her still misty eyes. She had never expected the princess to understand, much less reciprocate in any way. She slid her hand into Aurora's and smiled at her. "I would love that." She was sliding her other hand up around Aurora's head to caress her face once again when the princess wrenched her hand away and slapped her on the face.

"What are you doing? Did you think that I meant a slanderous relationship with you? I am a princess! You are nothing but a common soldier who is following me around, and when we get back to Storybrook, I intend to find another prince, so that I can have my life as it was intended to be." She stormed away towards Snow and Emma leaving a dazed, very confused, and nearly heartbroken Mulan behind.

Looking on from the cell, Cora grinned wickedly. _That should have been enough to break them apart. Now to cause more havoc in their relationships…_

Mulan thought to herself as she struggled not to break down. _She changed so suddenly. Was she playing me the whole time? How could she take my heart and crush it like that… wait this cannot be her. Aurora is sweet and kind and would never do something like that. Cora? Oh no, I need to talk to Snow without her hearing._

Mulan picked up her pace, and ran up towards the others. As she caught up she whispered in Snow's ear "Aurora may be compromised. We need to talk." As they kept walking, Snow looked around thinking of a good excuse to separate. When they reached a river, she stopped.

"The cave is about half a day's journey further. We should rest and replenish our supplies. Mulan and I will go look for some food, if Emma, you and Aurora collect some water and rest here a bit." Emma looked at Aurora and they both nodded, so Mulan and Snow set off.

Cora gritted her teeth in the cell. _I know they have to be planning something, but it would have been too strange for her to go along. NOOOO! At least I can find out what went on in Aurora's absence._ She turned Aurora towards Emma and began to question her about Mulan and Snow's actions from earlier.

As soon as Snow and Mulan were far enough away from camp to not be heard or seen, Snow turned to Mulan. "Talk. And make it fast. Every moment we waste is another moment my husband spends under the sleeping curse and the easier it is for Cora to catch up to us. I am NOT leaving him there forever, you understand? One way or another I am going to get home."

Mulan nodded, recognizing in her the same emotion she had felt when Cora had Aurora but that she had not fully understood at the time. She gulped and explained. "After Aurora told us of her escape and we began to travel she seemed normal to me. And when I gave her some food, we talked but suddenly she _changed._ She wasn't like herself anymore. What if Cora is controlling her some way? How can we trust her?" She paused waiting for an answer but then realizing her own words added, "WE have to save her!"

Snow looked stunned and then began to nod. "We will do everything we can to help her I promise. She may be under her control, but I don't see how…" Suddenly, she stumbled backwards in shock, and raised her hand to her mouth as tear sprang to her eyes.

"What is it? SNOW! What do you know?" Mulan grabbed the smaller woman's shoulders and began to shake her. "Please you have to tell me! I love her! Don't leave me in the dark! Snow!" Her own eyes filled with tears as she said this, and she let her arms drop back down to her sides as she finished. "Please. We have to save her. I… I can't go on without her."

Snow looked down before answering Mulan. "Years ago, before the curse, Regina needed someone to do her bidding and she found an honorable man, Graham. He was just the man she needed, but he wouldn't do as she wanted, so she took his heart. After that he was under her control, but he could still act for himself somewhat. Maybe Cora has done the same? Her powers of control may be stronger than Regina's were."

Mulan nearly fell down when she heard Snow's theory. _NO. There has to be a way to save her. The MONSTER!_ She looked back up at Snow, "What happened to Graham?"

Snow looked away again, guilty. "Regina killed him in Storybrook—But we won't let that happen here I swear it to you! We will save her. I…I had no idea she meant so much to you until today with the arrow, and now this. Mulan, I won't let Cora kill her. We will find a way. Now help me think of a plan while we find some food so they don't suspect."

When Snow said Graham had died, Mulan jumped up in rage, but at Snows words, her face hardened into resolve. "Yes, we can scavenge and plan at the same time. Snow… Thank you. For understanding." Snow nodded.

"I've seen you two together, and I can attest the cruelty of trying to separate true love." Mulan blushed at her words and then they both set about in earnest to find food and figure out a plan.


	2. Chapter 2

**So forgot to mention, these aren't my characters (drat). **

**AN: AU conclusion to my fic from earlier. CURSE YOU CORA! (and Hook)**

**Please, please tell me what you think! :) I love reviews…**

Hook watched Cora as she paced nervously in the cave. She'd been monitoring the travelers' progress, so they knew the group was close, but she was worried. While Snow had mentioned a plan to the group, it was weak, and she doubted it was the true plan. _There is no way Snow thinks a fake compass will trick me if they run into me. She isn't that stupid, but I can't risk being wrong. And there isn't anything more to do! ARGGH!_ She spun on Hook. "Is there nothing else you can do but smirk? Go find something useful to do!" He bowed mockingly and glided away as she continued her frenzied pacing. A thought hit her and she realized: _Aurora. I can use Aurora. _She smiled and relaxed again. _Any hour now…_

Snow looked at Mulan as they hid outside the cave. "Are you ready for this? Your part is going to be hard, you know."

Mulan looked at Snow with hardened eyes. "Just make sure you do yours. I am ready for anything." She loosened her sword in her sheath as Emma and Aurora joined them. "Let's move in and get the ink, so we can defeat Cora."

Cora was waiting for them when they came in and she shut the iron gates with a crash, trapping herself and Hook inside. She held up the ink for them to see. "Looking for this? Did you really think I would be this easy to defeat? Now hand over the compass; you've lost." At seeing their lack of motion she pulled Aurora's heart out of her satchel. "Not enough motivation? Try this. Give me the compass, or you can watch your _innocent_ friend die."

Mulan instantly turned to Snow. "You can't let her die! Give Cora the compass!" Snow shook her head and backed away resting her hand on her hunting knife. Mulan lunged for her, and tackled her to the ground in a fight for the compass while Emma held back Aurora who was, even though confused, trying to reach Mulan.

After a short struggle, there was a flash of light off of a blade, and Snow went still. "Noooo!" Emma screamed, but holding her bloody knife in one hand and the compass in the other Mulan stood up. She kicked the motionless body of Snow to ensure she was dead and backed up towards the gate.

"Princess, please step over here. Emma, if you try to stop us, I will have to kill you too. Just let her come here… there you go." Mulan turned towards Cora as she and Aurora moved closer, "I am fully willing to give you the compass, on the condition that you allow us to travel through the portal with you. As you can see, I have nothing to stay here for, and you can count on my loyalty as well as my skills as a warrior—something you may need in the future."

Cora smiled cruelly. "Your dedication to your oath is remarkable considering the response you have received to it." Mulan cringed as Cora referred to her conversation with Aurora from earlier, but Cora continued. "You have a deal. However, if you betray me, not only will I kill your friend, but I will also make you watch and then take your heart as well." Mulan nodded and Cora raised the gate, pinning Emma to the wall with a spell as the four walked outside. Once they were at the ideal location, Cora held out her hand for the compass and Mulan passed it to her. "Time to say hello to my little girl." She cast the ashes on the ground and, kneeling over them while holding the compass, muttered an incantation while Hook, Aurora, and Mulan stood watching. Aurora turned to Mulan with eyes full of tears.

"Mulan how could you? Snow was our friend, and she helped me with my dreams when you were not there. We were helping her to get home _to her family_and you killed her!" Mulan turned to her with a freezing glare.

"Even after what you said to me, I will fulfill my oath. That is all, so once we are in Storybrook, I will work with Cora and you will be free to do as you wish—my oath will be fulfilled. Snow was in my way, so I removed her. It is as simple as that. You would be wise to realize which side you should be on instead of harboring these foolish notions about family." She turned to Cora. "How much longer till the portal is ready?"

Cora stood up and turned towards Mulan "All is ready, child." Mulan nodded and drew her sword grabbing Aurora's arm as the princess tried to move away. Cora raised her eyebrows and Mulan smirked but quickly resumed her placid face.

"I imagine that they will be waiting for us on the other side, and it always pays to be prepared. In this case, violence is the most likely response to our arrival, so a sword would be appropriate." Cora nodded at the sound logic, and turned around towards Hook.

"Well Captain, a gentleman would go first. Well?" She stepped towards him just as he keeled over, an arrow sticking out of his back. She whirled around, fury clearly etched in her face. "Traitor!" She grabbed for the heart and squeezed slightly causing Aurora to fall to the ground unconscious as Emma and Snow began running through the trees towards them. Before she could crush it to dust, Mulan cut the strings of the satchel attaching it to Cora's belt and nicked the older woman's hand causing her to drop the heart. She raised her hands to blast Mulan into oblivion, but nothing happened, and Cora suddenly felt weak as she collapsed to the ground—poisoned by the ink Mulan had managed to sneak onto her blade.

Mulan ran over to Aurora as Snow and Emma arrived, "Aurora get up! Please get up, you have to be okay." Emma dropped down and checked the fallen princess' pulse, and then checked Hook's. She stood and turned back to Snow and Mulan.

"Aurora is alive, but weak; we need to get her through the portal before she gets worse, especially since we don't know what losing a heart will do to her. Hook is dead." She frowned slightly at that. _But he did make his own choice in the end_."We need to get through the portal NOW, Snow." Her mother nodded and Mulan picked up Aurora and the heart placing it tenderly back in the satchel.

Mulan looked down at Cora. "What should we do with her? We cannot leave her here; she would only come after us again." Emma looked at Snow.

"We can't kill her… Let's bring her and Regina or Rumplestiltskin can decide what to do with her before she wakes up." Snow nodded and grabbed the woman's wrist, dragging her through the portal as they left the Enchanted Forrest.

Regina, Rumplestiltskin, Henry, and a good portion of the rest of the town were waiting when they came through. Apparently the portal had been open here for the better part of an hour, but Mulan did not find this out until a few days later. Snow immediately ran over to Rumple and Regina and explained the situation. He took the still unconscious Cora and dragged her into a car and out of town as Snow began running down the street towards James' house. Emma found herself embraced on all sides by Henry and her other friends but she managed to wave Regina towards Mulan.

The short haired woman jogged over to Mulan and looked at Aurora who was still breathing but painfully and very slowly. Mulan looked at her with tear-filled eyes. "Can you heal her? Your mother took her heart and was trying to crush it before I could stop her. Please?" Regina called a name out and grabbed Mulan's hand, rushing the warrior towards her Mercedes. They were joined by a woman Mulan recognized as the Blue Fairy, doubtless who Regina had called.

Regina motioned for them to get in the car and Mulan sat down in the back seat as they sped away. Turning towards the fairy, Regina explained as she drove, "I'm going to need your help to heal the princess. While I can try to put her heart back, I've never tried it before and I cannot guarantee that it will work. Regardless, she will need your help and healing power if she is to stay alive." The fairy looked back at Mulan's teary face, decision already made. How could she say no?

They made it to Regina's house and ran inside. Mulan set Aurora on the couch and brushed her hand across the injured girl's face while Regina scrambled around looking for what she needed. The blue fairy looked over Mulan's shoulder and set her hand on the warrior's shoulder trying to comfort her. "She looks like a fighter. I am sure that she will pull through, just stay strong for her on this end." Mulan nodded and after pulling off her gloves held both of Aurora's hands in hers waiting for Regina to return.

When all was ready, Regina kneeled at Aurora's side with the heart—ready to try to return it—while Mulan continued holding the girl's hands and the blue fairy held the princess' head using her powers to help stabilize and heal her. Regina pulled the heart out of the satchel and nodded to the others. "Here we go." She slowly pressed her hand into the sleeping girl's chest and pulled it back out empty. After a few moments, Aurora inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She smiled, seeing Mulan, and squeezed her hand.

"You saved me. All that back there, was it an act then? You did not really kill Snow?" Mulan nodded, tears falling despite the smile on her face. "Oh, I am glad. I was so sad when I thought you were evil. I just couldn't… Thank you for saving me." She frowned a little remembering all Cora had forced her to do and say. "Mulan, it was not me that told you those things. I…I want to be here with you." Mulan smiled even broader as Regina and the fairy backed out of the room to leave them alone.

"I promised I would protect you, Princess, and no matter what happens, I plan to keep my word." Aurora smiled and brushed the hair out of Mulan's face, letting her hand linger there.

"Mulan? If I tell you something, you will not abandon me here?" Mulan shook her head and leaned in closer so she could hear the still weak girl. "Even when she was controlling me, all I could think about was you and getting back to you. I… I care for you, and…" Mulan stopped her with a finger on her lips as Aurora began to break down.

"Princess…Aurora, I love you. It took me a long time to realize it, but when Cora took you prisoner, I knew. I will always love you, and we can figure out the rest together. What do you thin-" Instead of answering or even letting her finish, Aurora silenced the warrior with a kiss, weaving her hands through her warrior's hair to pull Mulan closer. Afterwards Mulan looked down at her princess and smiled running her hands up and down Aurora's arms.

Whatever they had yet to face, both knew that they could handle it now as they had no intention of ever letting the other go.

_FIN._


End file.
